Of Herbivores and Christmas
by HellfireBringer
Summary: Finally getting out of the crowd, Hibari found himself standing in front of a little cafe he had never taken notice of, complete with a flickering sign above it that flashed 'Wonderland' in bright neon pink. D18, AU.


_**Of Herbivores and Christmas**_

_Summary : Finally getting out of the crowd, Hibari found himself standing in front of a little café he had never taken notice of, complete with a flickering sign above it that flashed 'Wonderland' in bright neon pink._

* * *

It started to snow.

Hibari Kyoya cursed under his breath as he weaved his way through crowds of loud-mouthed herbivores with his usual prefect coat hanging around his shoulders, trying to find a decent place to relax at. It was Christmas Eve, and the streets were packed with people who jostled and squeezed their way through the jammed pavements. The streets were too cold for Hibari's liking, but he didn't want to stay at home because he knew he would be alone as usual, and even though he liked being alone, prolonged silence did the _weirdest_ things to his brain.

He sighed as he promptly kicked a boy around his age out of his way, and poked a kid with a tonfa by accident. Finally getting out of the crowd, Hibari found himself standing in front of a little café that he had never taken notice of, complete with a flickering sign above it that flashed 'Wonderland' in bright neon pink.

Pushing the door open, Hibari stepped in, one hand holding the door while the other held firmly on to his tonfa, ready to attack if something unpleasant happened. It was always like this, really. At the age of seventeen, Hibari never really learnt how to trust the people around him.

The first thing he noticed was the counter - it was clean and neat, save for a few cups at the sink behind it. He looked around, and inwardly smirked when he saw that the café only had a few couples that were too engrossed with the other party. No one was going to bother him until the café closed.

"Welcome to Wonderland! A table for one, Sir?" a voice beside him whispered, and Hibari immediately swung his tonfa at the person, not caring if the person was innocent. He was in Hibari's personal space, like it or not, and the prefect wasn't going to allow that.

To his amazement, though, the tonfa hit the door instead, and his eyes met the most beautiful pair of sienna irises that seemed to crinkle and laugh. Not that Hibari cared, anyway.

"Calm down, Sir. I'm Dino, at your service. Follow me to your table," the blond said happily, thus causing Hibari to glare at him, but the Skylark still followed all the same.

Dino had led him to a corner of the café, with the seats located next to a window. Perfect for Hibari.

The prefect sat down, and stared at the menu for a few seconds, before ordering a cup of hot Caramel Cappuccino to the still smiling blond who seemed over-enthusiastic and annoying.

He laid back and relaxed, closing his eyes for a few minutes as he listened to the soft chatter from the people around him. Something about the café seemed to calm him down. Perhaps it was the rich aroma of coffee beans, or the soft lighting that lighted up the place just adequately, but not too blinding. Soft music played somewhere in the background, and Hibari supressed a tiny smile as he allowed his body to relax fully.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself, Sir," a voice said out of nowhere, and Hibari opened his eyes on reflex and grabbed his tonfa, swinging it towards the source of the voice.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you," he said, and Hibari looked up to see the same blond waiter, carrying his cup of Caramel Cappuccino in his right hand, and a plate in his other hand.

"One cup of Caramel Cappuccino, and a slice of cheesecake, both on the house. Enjoy," the blond said with a saccharine smile and placed it on the table.

"Wait, herbivore," Hibari said as he furrowed his eyebrows. "I didn't order the cake, and I don't like owing people money."

"Herbivore? That's a funny thing to call me. I eat meat, you know," the blond said with a small laugh. "You can pay me in another way."

"What do you want?" the prefect growled suspiciously. "Just so you know, I really hate herbivores who take advantage of others."

The blond laughed again. "I'm Dino Cavallone. What's your name?"

'If I told him my name, he would probably be afraid of me and he'll go away. I'm not Hibari Kyoya for nothing,' Hibari thought to himself, suppressing a smirk. "I'm Hibari. Hibari Kyoya."

"Kyoya, huh? Nice name," the blond said with yet another smile, and Hibari glared at him immediately. How dare this _herbivore_ call him by his name? Did he not know who exactly he was talking to?

"Spit it out, Cavallone herbivore. What do you want?"

Just then, Dino leaned in and captured the Skylark's lips, and somewhere else, the clock struck midnight.

It was Christmas.

"This is love at first sight. Merry Christmas, Kyoya," Dino whispered, before scampering away in fear that the prefect would murder him for stealing a kiss.

Hibari, on the other hand, sat there, speechless, before growling and charging at the poor blond waiter with his tonfa. How _dare_ that herbivore call him by his name and kiss him?

_It was Christmas._

* * *

A/N : How was it? Constructive criticism is welcomed, and Merry Christmas!


End file.
